


Death Stranding but Destiny (placeholder title)

by Slumberblues



Category: Death Stranding, Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Original Character(s), destiny au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumberblues/pseuds/Slumberblues
Summary: Artemis and Terrance are couriers in a post-Dark world. The Traveler sleeps, and the world has changed.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Death Stranding but Destiny (placeholder title)

Terrance’s head moved up at the distant sound of thunder. Sensors reading the environment as he looked around. 

“Darkfall, hood up little one.” He said quietly, pulling his own up as his companion did the same.

Artemis huffed quietly, pulling her scarf up over her nose as she did. Darkfall brought a chill and.... other things. She felt it, deeper than the cold that settled into her bones. A ball of icy fear that formed in her guts, curling around her heart like a claw as the dark clouds approached. 

“They’re coming.” She whispered. She would have taken Terrance’s hand, but both of them carried so much. 

It came across them like a curtain, water pattering on both their hoods as under their boots grass grew, died and grew again. Both on high alert. Trying not to slip on the wet, muddying ground and listening out for any unnatural sounds. 

A distant shriek made Artemis gasp and spin around, and Terrance quickly set a hand on her shoulder to steady her. 

“We’re safe.” He said quietly. “Wind’s on our side.”

Her eyes flicked up to him. Gold, like flickering candle flames. The brightness of them, the life in them was a comfort to Terrance out here in the Deadzone. He gave her a smile, cheek lights glowing warmly, and after a moment she smiled too. 

The trick was mastering fear. Fear could quickly become an uncontrollable beast. Fear drew the Taken, got people killed. 

Terrance looked around again. Markers placed by others sent constant updates to his sensors, pinging their location back to the Tower, and telling him how far there was to go. More than halfway left. It was getting darker and the Darkfall showed no sign of letting up. His HUD marked a cave less than a mile away. Somewhere to wait out the rain, and shelter for the night. 

Artemis was shivering by the time they found it. Thankfully a chest deeper in the cave held some supplies and warmer clothes. She peeled off her wet outer layer and shrugged on a knitted sweater, pulling a face at the musty smell of it. 

If she was relaxed, so was Terrance. He sat down, joints protesting quietly as he did. An electronic sigh leaving him as he settled down to watch the rain. Green turned brown, then green again. Trees flowering then shedding petals and leaves in minutes.

A quiet sound was Artemis sitting down beside him, and he set his own wet jacket and gloves aside before ruffling her hair and putting an arm around her. His systems ran warm, and it would only get colder. It wasn’t long until Artemis dozed off, pressed close to the heat of the big Exo. 

The grey twilight turned to pitch black. Terrance found his own head nodding, lulled by the sound of the Darkfall and Artemis’ quiet snores until the Awoken let out a strangled cry. 

Both were alert in seconds. Artemis snuffing our their lantern as she ducked deeper into the cave. Terrance followed, quickly pulling his jacket back on, hood up. As Artemis ducked into a smaller alcove he crouched in front of her, shielding her from view with his larger form, the dark of his jacket blending into the rocks of the cave. 

“How close?” He hissed. 

“Right outside.” Artemis whispered, hands close to her face, ready to cover her mouth and nose. 

Second dragged by like hours. Artemis watching the mouth of the cave, nodding to Terrance as she held her breath and closed her eyes. 

Damn. 

He moved closer to her. Feeling exposed as he heard the tell-tale sound of Taken. 

It’s breath came in rasps, the rattle of a living corpse. A scrape made him tense, and he slowly turned, grateful for his covered eyes. No light to give them away. His sensors showed a massive outline, bigger than him. Mercifully too big to fully enter the cave, not for lack of it trying. The creature growled, and Terrance felt Artemis tense as it tried to push deeper in. Clawed hands scraping along the rocky floor as it searched. Terrance’s systems froze as it’s eyes moved over their hiding place. 

The tiniest of pained sounds escaped Artemis as she struggled to hold her breath. The beings eyes snapping back to Terrance. A void of white where a face should be, staring at him, through him. 

Then it growled, and left. 

Artemis counted ten more seconds, then let herself breathe again. 

“I’m sorry.” Was the first thing she said, tears in her eyes and nail imprints on her cheeks. 

Terrance shushed her quietly, pulling her in for a hug. 

“It’s okay. It didn’t hear.” He soothed. “You’re okay.”

Neither of them slept the rest of the night, but sat in the dark. Waiting until soft light of dawn arrived. 

It was near noon when the rain finally stopped. The grass and moss seeming to sigh as it bloomed under their feet again. Within moments birds began to sing, and already the memories of the night before were fading. 

A frog hopped out of the mud, landing on Artemis’ boot, making her yelp then laugh. 

It was a good sound. 

“It’ll get better than this.” Terrance suddenly said, and Artemis paused in trying to catch the frog. Pouting as it disappeared into the grass. 

“When the Traveler wakes up?” She knew the stories, had heard enough of the times before. Of when things were safer, no timefall, no Taken. She couldn’t keep the tone from her voice. 

“It will.” Terrance said. “There can’t be Dark without Light.”

“I guess.” Artemis huffed. “How can you be sure though?”

“It’s hope.”

“Hope.” She repeated flatly. 

“Hope.” He affirmed. “The Light in the Dark.”

Artemis fell silent and Terrance knew she was deep in thought. He left her to it, and put a hand in his pocket. Wrapping his fingers around the sleeping Ghost inside.


End file.
